Intricate Patterns
by LadyLily1
Summary: Logan and Kurt have a rooftop discussion about love, god and clothing.


Intricate Patterns  
  
By LadyLily(1)  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summary Logan and Kurt have a rooftop discussion about love, god and clothing.  
  
Notes I always wanted to write a W/R fic with a slight Kurt/Ororo twist! I just love Kurt, and I loved the idea of calm, shy Nightcrawler (I love calling him Nightie^__^) helping the grumpy Wolverine. So enjoy and please send some feedback.  
  
***  
  
Kurt Wagner always thought the only person he would ever be able to love was the Lord. At least he was the only one who could really help or give people what they needed.  
  
But when he met The Wolverine he felt doubts clouding his belief for the first time. He knew of course that Wolverine believed in absolutely no one and nothing, but his words were... strangely convincing sometimes.  
  
It was on that one day when Logan caught Kurt spying on Ororo, well, not exactly spying, Kurt just liked to watch her, liked her presence around, at least this is what he would have told in such a situation.  
  
But that day Logan found him on the roof, he quickly tried to teleport himself away, but Logan saw him disappear and smelled the blue smoke Kurt always left.  
  
"You can come out, I've already seen you," he said simply, so Kurt reappeared, clearly embarrassed.  
  
Logan looked down at the yard where Ororo was talking to Rogue.  
  
"Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes..." Kurt mumbled, and his tail dashed around nervously.  
  
"What?" Logan tore his eyes off his Marie.  
  
"Sorry, nothing," Kurt answered, the heavy German accent creeping through every of his words.  
  
"Got the hots for 'Ro, huh?" Logan teased, and his opposite's gaze dropped.  
  
"I was just... thinking..."  
  
"Oh, really?" You could guess Logan didn't believe one word of what he just heard.  
  
There was silence between the two men until Kurt finally sighed.  
  
"You're for the same reasons here as I am, aren't you?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"A woman."  
  
Logan growled, like every time he didn't know what to say. Kurt suddenly folded his hands.  
  
"Vergib mir Herr, denn ich habe gesündigt..."  
  
"Would you stop that?" Logan growled, "I can't understand you, you know."  
  
"I'm praying for forgiveness," Kurt whispered, before he suddenly pulled out a knife and started scratching little patterns into his skin.  
  
Logan watched him, surprise written all over his face, but he did not try to stop his blue opposite. Instead he asked him:  
  
"So you have made... all those drawings on your skin, huh?"  
  
"Intricate Patterns," Kurt quietly corrected him.  
  
"What?" Logan always grew impatient with himself when it came down to things he didn't understand, and this time you could hear it in his voice.  
  
"They're called Intricate Patterns, and there is one for every sin," Kurt explained, and started pointing at a few symbols.  
  
"This," he said and pointed at a hexagon-shaped symbol at the back of his right hand,  
  
"This one tells you..."  
  
"I'm not quite sure I want to hear it, mate," Logan interrupted him harshly, who had continued watching Rogue.  
  
"But... you shouldn't harm yourself for loving someone."  
  
"It's not just the innocent way of loving god must have had in mind... I..."  
  
"You really want her, right?" Logan chuckled at Kurt's sigh.  
  
"To me, she is perfect. But nobody really is. The only one who is truly perfect is god."  
  
Logan frowned slightly.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it? Only god can know what perfect love is like."  
  
"Don't you think it's possible to love god and a woman he created?"  
  
"Maybe, but not the same way. She doesn't know that I love her, and god certainly does. I can't hide my lust from him, that's why I have to remind myself that I'm a sinner."  
  
"I'm sure 'Ro would love ya for that," Logan said slowly, "But I have nothing someone could love me for..."  
  
"Gott sagt, dass wahre Liebe nur daraus blühen kann, jemanden so zu lieben wie er ist..." Kurt almost giggled.  
  
"Can't you speak fucking normal like everyone in the United States?" Logan grumbled, what made Kurt laugh.  
  
"It seems that you can't, too, my friend. Well, god says that true love can only bloom by loving someone the way he is. If she loves you, she doesn't need any reason for it."  
  
"If you are so cool about all this things, why didn't you tell Ororo?"  
  
"Because the way I desire her is inappropriate!" Kurt hissed furiously, "By the way, what about you?"  
  
"She's... with another..." Logan choked out, "...And she deserves his innocent way of loving her."  
  
Suddenly, Kurt started to laugh.  
  
"You're no better than I am! How can you know what's best for Miss Rogue? I'm sure she wouldn't want you to suffer."  
  
Logan scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I'm neither the smartest nor the best-looking guy on the planet, I have no past and..."  
  
Logan was interrupted by the feeling of Kurt's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We're very much alike, mein Freund..." he said, and his voice sounded a bit husky.  
  
His opposite chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, havin' blue skin doesn't make it easier, I guess. And that cape of yours..."  
  
The look Kurt gave Logan told him clearly that he had hit a nerve.  
  
"It's a reminder from the Munich Circus Gehlhaar! It's very important to me, you know, sehr wichtig," he snapped.  
  
A moment neither of the two men said a word, until Kurt decided to shoot back.  
  
"When was the last time you changed your shirt, I wonder?"  
  
Logan wore one of his usually dull, grey muscleshirts, which was already stained with something Kurt didn't want to think of at the moment.  
  
"Look, I don't care about any kind of fashion," Logan growled and shifted unconfortably. "What was that, taking somebody the way he is, huh?"  
  
"What about green? Or a dark shade of blue? It would fit you, believe me!" Kurt exclaimed, satisfied with the fact that clothing styles were also a sensitive spot to Logan.  
  
"Thanks mate, blue's already your color," the man returned, but then he suddenly had to sneeze. It was getting cold outside.  
  
"Hey... are they still standing there?" Kurt asked, embarrassed because he had completely forgotten about Ororo and Marie.  
  
"Jup."  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about..." Kurt's tail was twitching.  
  
"Would be great if it isn't the same crap we're talking about..."  
  
"I enjoyed it." Kurt said and avoided looking at Logan. "Wirklich, er... I mean... really."  
  
"If you tell anyone about it..." Logan sneered without really meaning any harm by it.  
  
"Nein! I won't, I promise. But there already is one who knows about our little conversation..." Kurt knew he had alarmed Logan with his comment.  
  
"Hm?!"  
  
"God, of course."  
  
Kurt made himself three new intricate patterns after he finally left the roof.  
  
One for loving a person more than he would ever be able to love god, one for lusting after Ororo and one for... doubting in Logan's wisdom and knowledge.  
  
AN: About that part with Logan sneezing... I KNOW he can't catch a cold, but I just wanted to make him a least a bit human, you know! 


End file.
